


Bisect

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Theatre, being brought to you by a certian wandering minstral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: A night in Kugane means the night in the theatre and Arashi is here to be amazed.





	Bisect

_The Revels: When the God Susano-o Danced _ was the play based off of the recent battle Wanderer’s League had against the Primal Susano. All written by a certain Wandering Minstrel. Tataru simply insisted that they check out this story. And so Arashi and several of her compatriots went, with dread in their hearts. For no tale was so grand that the Minstrel could attempt to make even grander.

The tale started simply. The Kojin were seeking their greatest treasure, one that would complete the collection of the divine treasures, the gem Yasakani-no-Magatama. And who would bring it but a bunch of foolish travelers. Arashi grumbled as they completely ignored that it wasn’t their intent to summon a primal, and they were simply providing a distraction for the Kojin.

Though she would give the Minstrel this, he sure did get Susano’s mannerisms down pat. He was as jovial and ready to contest as she remembered. She didn’t quite recall any swirling waves that attacked the twitchiest of adventurers, but that seemed minor.

And then there was the selling set piece. The actor playing Susano, a big burly Roegadyn, would vanish off stage and instead would appear this gigantic puppet! It was intricate and detailed and BIG. And it had a huge sword and _HOW __IN THE SEVEN HELLS_ _DOES__ THE ACTOR HOLD IT UP?! What magic __IS__ this?_ Though it was probably nowhere_ near _as taxing as holding the actual gigantic sword. Not that Arashi would know. Definitely didn’t get chewed out for Kaen by taking a sword that should have _apparently_ gone to Aubinaux or Eleone.

Just as in the actual fight, the valiant heroes pushed back against the sword, with the noble Warrior and Dark Knight switching between the two for holding up the sword while the valiant  adventurers shoved back with their strength. And they succeeded twice over! “REJOICE!” Susano declared, swinging down his sword once more with tremendous force. The adventurers dived to the sides, as...the sword cleaved the whole stage in HALF!?

“Resilient souls I salute you!” The Roegadyn actor shouted as he suddenly leapt back on stage. And then the adventurer actors were doing hops and leaps to evade the attacks across both platforms!? Lies! Susano just like, did a heavy cleave to the floor, none of this earth shattering stuff!  _But gods, it looks astounding!_

**Author's Note:**

> By the by, if you do not jump that gap in Susano EX, YOU ARE NOT VALID.


End file.
